Secret Admirer
by DannyFan66
Summary: Just a little creepy get the couple together story where we see a slightly different side of our favorite couple. N/CC some M/F


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the characters of 'The Nanny.'

A/N Pretty much my all time favorite TV couple.

**The Secret Admirer**

Niles was arranging the flowers on the foyer table. "Damn, damn, damn. I knew I should've gotten the daisy's there such a happy flower." Niles rolled his eyes. "I have got to stop watching movies and night with Fran."

The door flew open and CC breezed in wearing a lovely tailored Donna Karen suit. "Hello, Niles!"

"Well, you look all dressed up." Niles tossed out.

"It's the new Donna Karen." CC gushed.

Niles groaned a little. "Shame you got no place to go." CC made a face. "This came for you today."

"Here?" CC asked confused.

"No, Babs I ran over to your penthouse and raided your mailbox." Niles shook his head.

"OOhhhh. It's from a Secret Admirer." CC wrinkled her nose boastfully.

Niles shot her a look. "Secret I understand, but admirer has me wondering what's wrong with him. Oh God, it is a him, right?"

"Very funny, Alice." CC tucked it into her bag and started into the office. Niles carefully slipped it back out of her bag and took off into the kitchen.

Niles sat next to the intercom so he'd know if CC decided to head into the kitchen to annoy him. "Let's see about this 'Secret Admirer'," Niles said quietly, but Fran had just come down the back stairs.

"OOhhh…who's got a secret admirer?" Niles quickly shushed her. "Sorry."

Niles lifted the letter he'd still not read. "Miss Babcock. It came to the house today. No address, just CC Babcock written across the front."

"Niles…are you pullin' a prank?" Fran asked smacking his arm.

Niles shook his head at her. "Miss Fine, if I'd sent it as a prank, why would I have stolen it to read it?"

Fran was suddenly excited. "Ok, let's read. I mean, geez, Miss Babcock? Secret I understand but admirer?"

"Ready?" Niles asked and Fran nodded.

Niles cleared his throat lightly.

"_My Darling CC,_

_I caught a glimpse of you today, with the sun reflecting off your golden hair,"_

Niles did a fake gag reaction.

"… _it made my heart sing, CC. You are all that a woman should be, beautiful, graceful, strong and witty. With the golden voice of an angel…"_

"NNiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" CC screamed from the den.

"Give it to me." Fran took the letter and disappeared up the stairs. Niles leapt up to the counter and continued with his work.

CC burst into the kitchen. "Niles! Max says he asked you for tea like a half hour ago?"

Niles looked at her. "Ooops."

"Tea, now Benson." CC turned on her heels and left the kitchen.

Niles ran the water for tea and Fran returned so they could finish the letter. Niles put the kettle on and continued to read.

"…_voice of an angel. The sight of your alabaster skin and full ripe lips set me on fire with a burning desire to have you." _

Niles turned to Fran with a slightly worried look on his face. "Jumps right to it doesn't he?"

"Keep goin', keep goin'" Fran was enjoying the letter.

Niles found his place and continued again.

"…_to have you. And have you I shall, my beloved. Take care; I'll be looking out for you._

_-Your very own… _

_Secret Admirer"_

"Oy, he sounds like he's got it bad." Fran stands and gets a bottle of water from the fridge.

Niles folds the letter and returns it to the envelope. The kettle whistles and Niles pours the water and makes the tea. "Fran…you don't think this is a prank, do you?"

"Ya mean someone pullin' a prank on Miss Babcock? Could be, but if not you, I don't know who else would do it." Fran answered.

Niles shook his head. "No, I mean, what if she wrote the letter, as a prank on me."

"Niles, Honey, wouldn't she have to write you the letters from a secret admirer for it to be a prank on you?" Fran couldn't believe her best pal seemed a little dense.

"Fran, what if she wrote the letters to herself to make me jealous?" Niles offered.

Fran frowned. "Geez, Niles that would mean she'd hafta like you and you'd hafta like her and…ya might be on to somethin'." Fran looked away.

"I have to take in the tea and return this letter without getting caught." Niles lifted the tray. "Wish me luck!"

Fran blew him a little kiss. "Luck." Fran watched him go. "Boy, Scarecrow, you've got it bad, too." Fran shook her head.

Niles entered the office with the tea tray and after checking that neither CC nor Max was looking he 'dropped the letter and watched as it slid just under the edge of the love seat. "Yes!" Niles whispered.

"What's that, old man?" Max asked

"Nothing, Sir." Niles handed Max his tea and turned and handed CC hers as well then 'noticed' the dropped letter. "Miss Babcock, did you drop something? There is a letter or something under the love seat."

CC reached down and picked it up. "Oh yes, it's my letter." She dripped.

"What letter is that, CC?" Max looked up and sipped his tea.

CC gushed at him. "I got a letter from a secret admirer today."

Max frowned. "I don't know, CC. You have to be careful with this sort of thing. There are a lot of crazies out there."

"And one great big crazy in here." Niles tossed out before leaving the office. When he got back to the kitchen Fran was at the intercom. "What'd I miss?"

Fran smiled at him. "I liked the crazy line. After you left Miss Babcock just said that it was probably from some young love sick actor and she'll never hear another word about it."

Niles nodded. "Good." Fran looked at Niles. "What? I'd hate for Mr. Sheffield to be worried and get all sappy about her."

Fran thought for a second. "Oy…me too."

* * *

The next morning another letter arrived. It was in the same kind of envelope with just 'CC Babcock' written across the front. Niles knew it was rude and impolite and nosy, but he had to open that letter and that's all there was too it. He hadn't been a butler for more than twenty years and not learned how to get into a letter. He opened it copied it in the office and returned it to the foyer table mere moments before CC blew in the door.

"Hello, hello!" CC chimed as she entered.

Niles took her jacket and put it into the closet. "You got another letter, Miss Babcock. It's there on the table." Niles looked for a reaction and she seemed a little flattered.

Niles headed for the kitchen and CC opened her letter completely unaware that Niles and Fran would be reading it as she was.

_My Darling CC,_

_I watched you again today. The cool breeze was blowing through your beautiful hair and raising just the slightest hint of goose bumps on your skin. The air carried your wonderful scent to me and it filled my aching heart with desire for you. You are a Goddess on Earth and should be loved as such, slowly, softly and with great passion. I know the deep desires within your heart my CC. Soon you'll know those that beat in mine._

_-Your very own,_

_Secret Admirer_

CC cleared her throat. "Uhm…Max…" CC started into the office.

Back in the kitchen… "Oy, Niles. That sounds a little crazier than yesterday's letter, don't ya think?"

"Yeah…but what can I do about it? I'm not supposed to know what this letter said, or yesterdays for that matter." Niles shook his head. "I supposed it could be nothing, but if it's not, she could be in trouble."

"Nnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed from the office.

Niles shook his head. "Intercom, people, intercom." Niles sighed. "I may just have to confess to reading those letters, Fran."

"Be careful, Scarecrow. I'll be listening." Fran say next to the intercom. Niles left for the office and Fran sat by the intercom.

"Miss Fine, Mr. Sheffield would like to see you in the office, please." Niles' voice came over the intercom.

"Oy, this can't be good." Fran said as she headed into the office.

As Fran entered the office Niles was finishing with his explanation. "See and here she comes without a single bellow on my part. "Thank you, Miss Fine."

"Can I go now?" Fran hoped.

Max stood up. "No, Fran. We have a situation, and I think it's best if we share it with you two as well. Alright, CC. Read them."

"Maxwell, I really don't think it's that big a deal…" CC started.

Max stopped her. "CC, either you read those letters to Fran and Niles now or I'll hire someone to follow you around."

CC sighed. "Fine. CC got the letters out of her bag and read the first letter and then the second."

"That guy doesn't sound like he's playin' with a full deck." Fran faked just hearing the letters very well.

Niles nodded. "That's a given. He's writing love letters to Babcock. But he does sound a little over the top."

"I think it's just some poor pathetic man who has nothing better to do than to fantasize about me." CC cackled a little. "Kinda like Merry Maid, here."

"You wish." Niles tossed back.

"Enough!" Max slammed his hands on his desk. "I don't think this is the kind of thing we should fool around with. Niles you will accompany CC whenever she leaves the house unless she is otherwise escorted, by me or a man we're familiar with."

CC leapt up off the love seat. "Maxwell, what if I have a date?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we and if we come to it," Max said flatly. "You're family, CC. And I will keep you safe. At least until we find out who this person is and hopefully before his behavior escalates."

Niles sighed. "Alright, Sir. Is there anything else?"

"No, Niles. Thank you. Fran you can go too." Max sat back down and Niles and Fran exchanged a glance as they left the office.

"Max, I appreciate that you want to keep me safe, but do you really think it's necessary to have Niles escort me everywhere?" CC asked.

Max didn't even look up from his work. "Who better than Niles?"

"Gee, Max. I don't know…anyone." CC offered.

Max shook his head. "Trust me, CC. Niles is just who you need." Max left it at that.

"Yeah…" CC sighed.

* * *

Later that night, just after dinner, the doorbell rang. Niles opened the door to a messenger. "Package for CC Babcock," the young man said.

"I'll sign for it." Niles signed the list and took the package right into the office. "A package just arrived for Miss Babcock, Sir." Niles handed the package to CC.

Max looked even more worried. "Niles, did you recognize the delivery boy?"

"It was the usual delivery boy for that company, Sir. I've seen him before." Niles answered as CC allowed the contents of the large envelope to spill onto the floor as she dropped down onto the love seat. Niles looked down at the items and his eyes got big. He knelt down and quickly gathered them into a pile again and stood up.

Max noticed that Niles was shaking almost as bad as CC. "Niles…what is it?"

"He's escalated, Sir." Niles sounded genuinely frightened. Niles walked over to the intercom. "Fran bring a bottle of water and a large brandy into the office please."

Niles sat down next to CC. "Are you alright?"

"Niles…" Max started. "Let me see those."

Niles put the items back into the envelope. "I don't think that's necessary, Sir." Niles put the envelope on the love seat behind CC and Fran came into the office with the brandy and water. Niles gave CC the brandy and she quickly drained it. He took the glass and handed her the bottle of water.

CC took a few sips of the water. "How…how could anyone…have…" CC was white as a sheet and even Fran was a little frightened and she looked between Max and Niles.

"Niles…" Max started again. "I want to see what was in that package."

"I said no." Niles looked at Max as he hadn't in years. Not since they were teenagers and Niles was saving Max from himself. "No one else needs to see them. Here's the letter."

Max read the letter aloud.

"_My Darling CC,_

_You are so beautiful. I watch you as you float through your day. You're so free and unassuming. I wish that I could be with you in those moments to show you the love that beats in my heart. Soon, my love, soon._

_-Your very own,_

_Secret Admirer" _

"I think it would be best if Miss Babcock stayed at the mansion until we find out who this person is." Niles stated simply. "I'll go to the penthouse and pack her bags and she won't have to go anywhere. I also think it might be time to call in the police, Sir."

"No, Niles. Please. If you call the police they'll have to see…" CC started to cry. Niles didn't waste a moment. He grabbed the envelope and lifted CC off the love seat and left the office heading for the stairs.

"Wow, I've never seen that side of Niles before." Fran said. "It's kinda sexy, actually."

"Fran...." Max scolded. "I have seen it before. He's scared. And he's angry."

Niles flipped back the covers on the bed and laid CC down. He slipped her jacket off her arms and took off her shoes. Then he pulled the covers up around her. He went into the bathroom and filled a glass of water and grabbed two Tylenol and put both on the nightstand. Then he sat down on the edge of the bed. "Miss Babcock, is there anything special you'd like me to get from the penthouse?"

"Just…you remember that story I told you…about Danny?" CC kept her eyes closed to keep the tears from starting again.

Niles smiled softly. "Yes…"

"Top of my closet, but I'd rather it be…" CC started.

Niles cut her off. "Just between you and me, I understand, you have my word."

CC scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"CC, on my honor as a gentleman, I won't tell a soul about Danny." Niles stood. I'll be off to the penthouse. You rest and I'll be back soon." He started toward the door.

"Niles…" CC stopped him. "Please, be careful."

"I will, try to sleep." Niles closed the door and went down the back steps. He grabbed his jacket and went out the back door to the town car. He got in behind the wheel, started the engine and wept.

When Niles got to CC's penthouse he was careful to watch everyone in the lobby, and checked to see if there were any new employees. Sometimes it's good to be 'a servant' they talk to one another and know everything. Niles was very careful in CC's penthouse. He looked around carefully for any sign that someone other than CC had been inside. "It all looks perfectly undisturbed. I suppose that's good. At least no one's been inside." Niles quickly packed enough clothes that CC wouldn't have to worry about going home anytime soon. He put Danny in the case with her make-up bag and toiletries. On his way out of the bedroom Niles recognized a part of the room from one of the photos he'd seen. He positioned himself where CC was in the photo and tried to determine where the photographer must have been. Niles walked forward to the window and looked around a little. "He could've been in any one of those apartments with the right kind of camera." Niles shook his head. "I'd better get back." Niles took CC's bags and made a hasty exit and quick return to the mansion.

He immediately took the bags up to CC's room and peeked in to see if she was sleeping. Glad that she was, he carefully took the bags in and unpacked everything; putting each item in the place where she usually kept them when she stayed. When he finished he was turning to leave and remembered, 'Danny'. Niles took out the stuffed teddy bear and tucked it under her arm and turned again to leave.

"Niles…" CC whispered.

"Yes, Miss Babcock." Niles frowned worried at the weakness he heard in her voice.

"Will you…hold me…please?" CC whispered again.

Niles felt his heart break a little. "Of course." CC slid to the middle of the bed. Niles toed off his shoes and quickly removed his jacket and tie and slipped into the bed behind CC. "You just get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

CC reached back and wrapped Niles' arm around her middle. "Thank you, Niles."

* * *

The next day there was another letter waiting when Niles checked the mailbox. CC had already told him to open them and not to worry about proper postal protocol. Niles tore into the letter and read it almost before he'd closed the front door. When he got to the office his face was a mix of desperate fear and seething anger. "Sir, there's another letter."

Fran was already in the office and CC was in her spot on the love seat. "Read it, Niles." Max instructed. Fran sat next to CC on the love seat.

Niles read…

"_My Darling CC,_

_I am distressed. I saw that man in your apartment yesterday. I saw him get familiar with your things…only I should be privy to your things, my love. I won't have another man seeing you like that CC. You're mine and I don't much like to share. I know you are just nervous, darling. You've failed at love before. Not this time, I'm here for you. I'll see you soon._

_-Your very own,_

_Secret Admirer"_

Niles fear had faded and he was full on furious. He looked at CC who was looking down at her hands and on the verge of tears. Fran was lightly rubbing her back. "I'm going back to the penthouse, Sir. I think I'll leave him a message this time."

"Niles…I don't think that's wise." Max could see the hurt and desperation in his old friend. Max had always suspected that Niles had a secret affection for CC but he never expected it ran this deep.

Niles looked at his friend with dark and serious eyes. "I'm not asking your permission, Max." Niles turned and left the room.

"CC…" Max started. "Who else has a key to your penthouse?"

"No one, Maxwell." CC whispered. "I had the locks changed just a few weeks ago after lost my purse. I have a key and Niles has a key." Fran couldn't help but react to that last statement.

"Niles has his own key?" Max was also a little shocked at that confession.

CC's red rimmed eyes looked up at her friend and partner. "Come on, Max. We've both known for years that Niles is the only person either of us can really count on. Fran…would you walk me upstairs, I'd like to lie down."

Fran had a shocked looked on her face. "Uh…sure...CC. Come on." Fran walked CC slowly up the front stairs to the guest room and sat with CC until she fell asleep. Fran closed the door once CC's breathing slowed and she slept. Moments later she was back in the office with Max. "Max, I'm scared. These letters are getting really scary and I didn't see those pictures, but they must have been pretty bad for Niles to speak to you like he did."

The front door opened and closed and Max and Fran heard the familiar grumbling of Niles. Max and Fran met him in the foyer almost before he'd hung up his coat. "Niles…what in hell happened?" They noticed his hands seemed oddly dirty.

"Those bastards…they finger printed me." Niles spat. "Like I would've done something like that."

"What!" Max barked. "What the hell are you talking about? Do what?"

Niles looked up the stairs. "Not here, Sir." Niles walked toward the office with Max and Fran hot on his heels.

Niles poured himself a large whiskey and drained the glass just as Max and Fran reached the office. "Now, Niles, I want to know what happened at CC's penthouse."

Niles sat down on the love seat and tried to stop his hands from shaking. "I noticed the police cars out front when I first arrived. I managed to get up to her floor and found two officers in the hallway just outside the door. They wanted to know who I was and why I was there. Luckily Mrs. Warren, Miss Babcock's neighbor, vouched for me." Niles swallowed hard. "They said a neighbor called about a lot of noise. When the police arrived, the door was opened and the place was ransacked. They asked about Miss Babcock and I told them she was staying here. They wanted to know why I was there and I lied and said I was just coming in to pick up a few things for her." Niles stood and headed for the whiskey again.

"Easy, old man. You need to keep your wits." Max cautioned.

"They said they needed to print me since if I had been in the house before they would have to identify my prints from any others they may find." Niles sat back down next to Fran.

"They'll need mine too, then," CC said from the door.

Niles popped up at the sound of her voice. "Miss Babcock. How did you…"

"Intercom, Niles, intercom." CC was almost smiling.

Max frowned. "I suppose you're right, CC. Niles bring the car around, I'm going to take CC…"

"Max, if it's alright, I'd rather, Niles take me to the police station." CC looked decidedly fragile and Max was in no position to argue with her.

"Very good." Max looked at Niles and nodded. Niles walked with CC to the foyer and in silence he put on her coat, slipped into his coat and they walked out to the car.

At the police station CC held tight to Niles' arm. "Miss Babcock." The officer started. "You say you've been getting letters?" CC nodded. "And you mentioned something about photos. Did you bring them?"

"No," CC looked at the floor. "I burned them."

The officer sighed. "Miss Babcock, I need to know what was in those photos."

CC whimpered a bit. "Officer," Niles took the lead. "I'm the only other person who saw the photos. They were very…invasive. Having been in the penthouse I can with fair assurance tell you that they were taken from the building just across the alley. If you stand at the…bedroom window, you can get a clear view of any number of possible locations. From the angle I'd suggest any floor above Miss Babcock's apartment." CC was crying softly now. "If there's nothing else, officer, I'd like to get Miss Babcock back to the Sheffield's."

"Yeah, ok, Mr.…is this right?" The officer looked at the name Niles' had given them. "Butterworth?"

Niles cringed. "Yes, Sir. That's right, Niles Emerson Butterworth." Niles sighed and led CC out of the police station.

When they were safely in the car Niles heard a soft fluttering kind of sound from where CC sat. "Miss Babcock? Are you alright?"

Suddenly CC burst into laughter. "Your last name is really Butterworth? I guess I can understand why you keep that to yourself." CC reached across the front seat and patted Niles' leg. "I'm sorry. I promise, your secret is safe with me."

"It was more than worth it to see you smile again." Niles couldn't believe he'd said it out loud.

When they returned to the mansion Fran and Max were waiting in the foyer. "Well? What did the police say?" Max was never very good with difficult situations.

"The usual, Maxwell, don't go out alone, take notice of anyone suspicious, keep all the letters and touch them as little as possible." CC turned to Niles. "Niles, could you bring me a sandwich or something I can't remember the last time I ate."

"Certainly, Miss Babcock. Will you be in the office?" Niles asked.

CC shook her head. "In my room, please." CC started up the front stairs.

Max shook his head. "I'm so glad that the children are staying with Sarah's parents this month. I'd hate for them to be here for this."

"I hate that I'm here for this." Fran announced. "I need some Ben and Jerry's." Fran headed into the kitchen.

Max turned to follow when the doorbell rang. Niles was in the foyer before Max could even get the door opened. "There's a box, Niles." Max bent down to pick it up but Niles stopped him.

"Sir, let me." Niles pulled his white dress gloves out of his pocket and slipped them on. "Just in case," He said. Niles picked up the box and put in on the foyer table and carefully lifted the lid. He removed the note on top and took a deep breath to calm himself when he saw the contents.

"Read it, Niles." Max insisted as Fran with her Ben and Jerry's in hand joined them in the foyer.

"_My Darling CC,_

_Your absence from the penthouse has me worried. Are you seeing someone? I find that hard to believe seeing what we mean to each other. I've seen what you do when you're alone in your room…"_

Niles went silent and the color drained from his face. "I'm sorry, I can't."

Max took his hanky out of his pocket and took the letter from Niles.

"…_in your room, thinking of me. Soon it will be me to bring you that pleasure…" _

_-Your very own,_

_Secret Admirer." _

"That bastard." Max choked out, and then looked in the box. "Oh my, God."

Fran noticed Niles was shaking. "Niles…Honey…are ya ok?"

Niles didn't look up. Niles didn't move. "I swear by all that's good and holy, when I find this sick son of a bitch I'll tear his heart out with my bare hands." Niles turned and went into the kitchen.

"Max what's in the box?" Fran stepped forward.

Max cleared his throat. "Uh…CC's…personal items…" Max turned and walked slowly to the office.

Fran looked into the box. "Oy…that can't be good." Fran used Niles' discarded gloves to pick up the box and carry it upstairs where she hid it away in her room until CC was better prepared to deal with it.

Niles had made his way to CC's room. He brought her a tray of food and sat on the edge of her bed. "Miss Babcock. You should eat something." CC rolled over to face him with the lingering drops of fresh tears on her cheeks. Niles brushed them away with the back of his hand. "There was another…package with a note."

"What did this one say?" CC whimpered.

"The box was full of…your under garments." Niles paused measuring her reaction.

"Not the best stuff I hope?" CC tried to joke.

"Oh no, I've already collected most of those for myself." Niles joined her in trying to lighten the mood.

CC smiled slightly and nodded at the tray. Niles placed it on the bed in front of her. "What did the note say?"

Niles swallowed. "It was vile, Miss Babcock."

"Worse than the photos?" CC asked.

Niles looked at her. "The photos were of you. They were invasive, yes, but hardly vile." Niles looked away. "The letter was equally invasive, but he said things, suggested things. I won't repeat it."

CC reached out and touched his cheek. "You're always a gentleman, Niles. Don't let anyone take that away from you, not even this sicko."

"I'll leave you to eat. If you need anything…" Niles stood.

"I'll use the intercom." CC smiled. "Niles…I think you should call my father."

* * *

Later that evening Stuart Babcock rang the front door bell. Niles answered. "I'm sorry Niles. I didn't think it would go this far." Stuart blurted out almost before he'd stepped through the door.

Niles looked at him a little shocked. "I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not sure that I follow you."

"Niles," CC's father started. "Let's sit down, and I'll start from the beginning."

"Very good, Sir. I'll go fetch Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine." Niles started toward the office.

"Niles." Stuart Babcock stopped him. "I think it's best if we chat about his alone, for now."

Niles frowned but conceded and took a seat in the overstuffed chair. "Very well, Sir."

"Niles, I know you have feelings for my daughter. I can read it all over your face; I could when I visited last year." Niles was about to protest. "Don't bother denying it, Son. I'm a Babcock and I know what I know."

"Mr. Babcock, I fail to see what this has to do with…" Niles started to interrupt him.

"CC feels the same Niles. She has ever since she walked through that front door." Stuart started pacing he could see this came as quite a shock to Niles. "I remember the first time she visited BB and I to tell us about the wonderful new job her friend Sarah helped her get. CC talked about the house and the office and Max for almost fifteen full minutes. Then she spent the rest of the afternoon telling us about the contemptuous and behaviorally challenged, nosy butler Niles."

Niles couldn't help but smirk at the thought. "I can only imagine the things she said about me, Sir."

"BB suspected her feelings immediately and started beating her over the head with the 'Babcock's and servants don't mix' hooey. BB's spewed that same mantra to the children since they were old enough to understand that the servants weren't 'members of the family."

"Sir, I'd love to hear more about all this, but I still don't see how it's relevant to the current situation." Niles was trying to get them back on track.

"Quite right, Niles." Stuart Babcock sighed heavily and sat down. "This is my fault, Niles. It's all my doing."

Niles frowned. "I don't understand, Sir."

"I hired a man to write those letters to CC. I wanted to scare her a little. I knew she'd run to you, Niles. You're the only man she's ever truly trusted, even more than me." Stuart confessed.

Niles jumped up. "You did what!" Niles lunged at Stuart Babcock and hoisted him up by the collar of his jacket. "You just wanted to scare her a little? Are you out of your mind? She's terrified. We've all been scared senseless by this little freak and you're telling me it was all a game? I should kill you where you stand."

"Niles!" Max and CC screamed together. CC came running down the stairs just as Max bolted in from the office.

Niles tossed the shaken Stuart Babcock down onto the sofa and tried to calm his breathing. Max came and forced Niles down into the chair and CC joined her father on the sofa as Fran ran in from the kitchen. "What the hell is goin' on in here?"

"Hello, Frannie." Stuart managed to get out.

"Stuart?" Fran was desperately confused. She looked at the faces of the people she knew and loved, well she loved a couple of them. Niles looked like he could kill Stuart, CC looked like she could throttle Niles, Max looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole and Stuart just looked sad.

"Ok, I don't know what I missed, but someone needs to start explaining." Fran sat on the arm of Niles' chair.

"Well, Mr. Babcock, would you care to explain…or should I?" Niles squeezed out through a tightly clenched jaw.

"Explain what, Daddy? Why is Niles so angry with you?" CC looked so innocently at her father.

Niles thought, what kind of family this poor woman get stuck with. Niles stood up. "It's his fault. He's behind the letters."

CC glared up at Niles. "Niles, how dare you accuse m…"

"No Kitten, it's the truth." Stuart looked at her. "It's all true." CC leapt up and away from Stuart and reached instinctively for Niles, who immediately took a protective stance. "You see, Son? Like I said, you're the only man she's ever truly trusted."

CC couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Niles, I don't understand."

"He'll explain everything, won't you Mr. Babcock?" Niles glared at the man.

"Everyone sit down. This is going to get complicated." Stuart sat adjusted himself on the sofa. Niles sat back down in his chair and CC put herself onto his lap. Max sat in another chair and Fran took the arm next to Max.

Stuart began the tale with BB's need to keep her children from the servants. BB's own mother was a nanny. Her father divorced and married their nanny and then along came BB. She was ridiculed and picked on everyday of her life for not really belonging with the 'Sterling' elite. Then she married a Babcock and the whispers and ridicule waned. She wanted to protect her children and eventual grandchildren from living with that kind of shame.

"Never knowing if your parents really loved each other or if one was just a gold digger looking to 'move up' in social standing is a hard thing to handle." Stuart paused a moment.

"Daddy, I don't need to understand why Mother did what she did. I've known for years about Gramma Betsy. I want to know what you have to do with these letters." CC was beginning to sound more like her old self, within the safety of Niles' arms.

"I know Kitten. But I just hated watching you miss out on your life. I could see the spark, the love you felt for Niles from that first day. But your Babcock pride kept you from him. It was the first time I hated being a Babcock. I knew if I scared you…just a little, and maybe Niles too, it would bring you together. You'd instinctively run to him and he'd instinctively protect you."

Stuart dropped back into the sofa and waited before the last bit of his confession would need to come out.

CC stood up. "Ok, Niles. You can kill him now."

Stuart stood up just a little scared. "Hang on there, Kitten. I didn't mean for it to get so far out of hand."

"Don't call me Kitten, and I don't believe you. Like you said, Niles is the only man I've ever truly trusted, and now I know why." CC sat down on the arm of Niles' chair.

Niles put his hand protectively on CC's leg. "Let's hear him out. I can always kill him later."

"No one is killing anyone." Max finally spoke up. "Stuart, you hired some man to send letters to CC, what about the photos and the…other things."

"He was just supposed to send letters. I never even told him her home address. I wanted the letters to come here because Niles is here." Stuart leaned forward toward CC. "I'd never want any harm to come to you, CC. You have to believe that."

Fran couldn't help but think to herself, _"Geez and I thought my family was bad."_ "Stuart, what's the guy's name, where did you find him? He's gone way off the deep and creepy end and I don't think it's just a game to him anymore."

"His name is Michael Montgomery. He's a gopher at one of Babcock Industries subsidiaries." Stuart handed Maxwell a piece of paper. "Here's the address I have for him." Stuart stood and stepped toward CC who stood as did Niles. "I'm really sorry, Kitten. But at least I gave you Niles."

Niles felt his fists clench but before he could raise his arm. CC punched her father dead in the face and knocked him backwards toward the sofa. "I said not to call me Kitten."

"And she's always had me," Niles said from his place behind CC as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Calls were made to the police and they checked out the address Stuart gave them to no avail. If he'd ever really lived there, Michael Montgomery was in the wind now. The police said that they would keep the case file open and if CC received any contact from Montgomery to call the police immediately. After a few weeks everyone seemed to be getting back to normal. Well, not normal, completely. Niles and CC were officially seeing each other. With everything that happened though, they decided to take it very slowly. CC stayed at the mansion even though there was still no sign of her 'Secret Admirer'.

It had been nearly a month since the first letter arrived and the children would be back from visiting with Sarah's parents. CC and Niles sat in the office with Max and Fran. "I just don't feel like we can ever completely move past it. I feel like he's standing between us, Niles. I want it over. And I think I have an idea. We haven't hidden our relationship; we've been out together in public. If he's still watching then he knows about us. I want to go home."

"It's not safe. I don't want you there alone…what if he tries to…" Niles was adamant.

CC cupped his face. "I have no intention of going there alone. I want you to come with me, silly servant." CC winked. "If he's still watching my place and waiting for me to return, then that's what I'll do. I know it'll bring him out. We just have to have the police or a few of Maxwell's highly trained security people standing close by."

"CC," Max started. "What makes you think that will work?"

"You never did let me see that last letter. But what if he sees me doing whatever he talked about with you?" She spoke to Niles who nearly choked and blushed severely. Max knowing what the letter said blushed as well. "What?" CC looked between the men. "What the hell was in that letter?" Fran pulled CC outside of the office and whispered in her ear. When they returned, they were both blushing as well. "Sorry, I guess you should've let me read that last letter."

"Niles, what do you think of this idea?" Max asked his old friend.

"Well, I'm all for it!" Niles winked at CC. "But I'm not sure how I'd feel if I knew someone was watching."

"Niles!" Fran shouted actually shocked.

"I think seeing us in the penthouse together, even if we're not doing anything, will get his attention. But it's dangerous. He's unpredictable. There's no way of knowing what he'll do." Niles laid it all out for them.

"I still think it's a good idea. I'm tired of giving him the upper hand." CC was practically back to her old self. "Niles, pack the bags we're going home." CC left the office and started toward the stairs. Her specific words weren't lost on Niles who smiled.

"Better go, Niles." Max smiled as well. "I'll make a few calls so you can rest assured you'll never be quite alone. Be mindful, the police may still have their listening devices in the penthouse. You don't want to give them an earful."

* * *

An hour or so later Niles and CC entered the penthouse. Niles had gone there just after the police released it and straightened everything. You'd never know anything had ever been out of place. Niles stopped in the kitchen to put away the groceries they picked up on the way over. "Are you hungry, CC? I could make us a light snack." Niles offered.

CC stood hugging herself. "Take me to bed, Niles."

Niles eyebrows rose together. "Well, welcome home to you too, Missy."

CC turned and smiled at him. "Niles, do you believe that I love you?"

Niles frowned a little and shrugged off his jacket. "Is this a test, Babs?" He took her in his arms. "I believe that I have loved you from the moment you swept into the mansion on your junior executive broom and cast your first spell on me. I don't much worry about the rest." Niles kissed her lightly.

"I knew when you first opened the door in your charcoal gray suit. You were wearing the pale gray vest that day and a blue tie." CC touched his tie as she recalled that day. "I remember thinking how drab that blue was compared to your eyes." CC kissed him back. "Now, I'm a little tired, I think we should get some rest."

She took Niles' hand and walked him down the hall to the bedroom. She froze for a minute. "CC, Honey, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Niles couldn't help but recall the photos, all of which were taken of CC in this room. "We could sleep in the guest room."

"I will not be put out of my bedroom, Niles." CC looked into his eyes. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back. Put your pajamas on, servant."

"Yes my evil Queen." Niles winked. He quickly changed into his dark blue pajamas and turned down the bed. Then he turned on the bedside lamp and clicked off the overhead light, sat down and waited for CC to come out of the bathroom. "Wow!" CC stepped out of the bathroom in a long black satin nightgown with the tiniest straps. "You look too beautiful to sleep. We should be going dancing or something."

CC stepped forward into his arms and he placed a chaste kiss on her satin covered belly. "Maybe tomorrow, Belvedere." CC laughed and slowly walked around the bed and slipped under the covers. "Niles, could you open the drapes please."

Niles looked at her and frowned. "Honey, are you sure that's a good idea?"

"It's alright, Niles. We need to get past this." CC winked at him.

Niles opened the drapes and allowed the city lights into the room. They cast and odd glow about them. Niles made his way to 'his' side of the bed and slid in next to CC. She turned to face him. "Niles, I love you. Promise me you'll never doubt that. You are all I've ever really wanted."

"Well, woman, you've got me. And considering I love you beyond what words can express, I'd say you're stuck with me." Niles kissed her lightly. CC ran her tongue along his lips begging entrance and he granted it. They held each other and kissed, their tongues dancing and toying until they needed to breathe. "God, CC, you are my whole heart." Niles kissed her lightly along the jaw line and down her neck. "We'd better stop now or we won't stop at all." Niles turned her to face away and pulled her back into his chest and kept his arm protectively wrapped around her waist. And they fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was much later that night when there was a knock at the door. Niles was pulled from sleep, he found it necessary to be a 'light sleeper' since he started in service. He carefully slipped out of the bed and moved to the front door. He checked the peep hole and saw the young officer standing there. Leaving the chain in place Niles carefully opened the door. "It's rather late, officer. Is there a problem?"

"No, Sir, I just wanted to check on you and Miss Babcock." Niles nodded sleepily. "This was left for you down stairs."

The officer handed Niles an envelope through the door which he took carefully at one corner. "Thanks, I'd like to go back to bed now officer."

"Of course, Sir, give Miss Babcock my best." The officer turned and left. Niles tossed the envelope onto the foyer table and returned to bed.

The next morning Niles was awakened by the scream that came from the living room. Niles leapt from the bed and ran to find CC crumbled on the floor by the front door photos dangling in her hands. Niles dropped to her side. "CC…what is it?"

"He's still there, watching us." CC whimpered and showed Niles the photos. Each was of CC and him together, walking up the street, at a restaurant, sitting in the park, standing together in her bedroom. In each photo, Niles' face had a big red 'X' over it. CC handed the photos and the letter to Niles'. It said simply:

"_You are mine."_

"I'll call Max, and the police." Niles offered. "Why don't you go get in the shower, and I'll take care of this." Niles stood and helped her to stand up. She wrapped her arms around him and cried lightly. "Shhhh, don't worry, it's going to be alright." Niles kissed her softly and CC headed into the bedroom. Niles quickly dialed the phone and Fran answered. He told Fran about the photos and the note and the visiting officer and then called the police.

Niles sat on the sofa and waited for the police to arrive to 'collect the evidence'. He heard the shower turn off just as the door bell rang. He checked the peep hole again and was only a little surprised to see the same young officer from the night before. "Niles opened the door and allowed him entrance.

"So, I delivered the last note myself, huh?" The young officer shrugged. "Where is it?"

Niles handed him the envelope with the photos and note. "You should still have my prints on file as well as CC's." Niles kept a safe distance from this young officer.

"Let's not play this game, Niles, alright?" The 'officer' turned to face Niles with a new darkness in his eyes. "Where is my precious flower?"

"Here I am." CC stood in opening where the hallway connects to the living room. "I wondered when you'd come by for a visit."

Niles eyes traveled back and forth between the two. "Honey, I don't think you should be here," Niles said guardedly.

"Don't you call her, Honey!" The man growled at Niles.

CC smirked softly. "Where else would I be, Niles? My true love and protector is in my living room, how can I not be here." CC's voice dripped like melted chocolate from her lips and her eyes never left the man in the police uniform.

"I tried you warn you to stay away from her. She's mine." The man looked at Niles with hate in his eyes. Niles stood frozen in his place unsure of what his next move should be.

"CC…this isn't wise…" Niles started but CC held up her hand to quiet him.

CC started to slowly walk toward the young man. "Don't be mad at him, Darling. He's just a simple servant." CC reached the man and stood in front of him wearing the same black nightgown she'd worn to bed. "He can't help himself. You have to trust me you can do that…can't you?"

The young man's eyes gave him away. He was losing himself in her attentions. "Of course, my darling, I trust you." He put his hands on CC's hips.

"That's good, Darling. You must always take great care with who you trust." CC licked her lips slowly as her words drifted thickly through the air.

"CC…" Niles growled at her.

The young man chuckled roughly at how upset CC's attentions to him were making Niles. "I don't think he likes me, my darling."

"He doesn't have to." CC dropped as she slipped her arms up around his neck. "He's never liked watching me with other men."

"This will probably kill him, then." The young man smirked and his eyes darkened with passion.

CC smiled. "I don't think we'll need to kill him, Darling." CC leaned up and covered the young man's lips with hers. Niles felt his fists tighten. The young man slowly slipped his arms around her waist and CC's hands moved from his neck to his shoulders as her knee came up and connected firmly with his groin.

The young man fell to the floor clutching his crotch and groaning in the pain Niles didn't even want to imagine. "Honey…" Niles barely said before CC was in his arms shaking. "Shhhh, it's alright, I don't think he'll bother you again." Niles wrapped her safely in his arms and rubbed her back until the door opened revealing the real police.

Stuart Babcock stood closely behind the two officers. "That's him. That's Michael Montgomery. I hired him to write letters. The rest was all on him."

"She's mine!" Montgomery groaned as the officers dragged him out of the penthouse. CC was still standing with Niles' arms protectively around her.

"You did well, Kitten." Stuart offered to his daughter. "I know you'll never forgive me for starting this mess and I don't blame you. But knowing that you're happy, well, I'll have that at least." Stuart turned to leave.

"Daddy," CC said softly. "Just give me some time. It's going to take me a while to forgive you."

Stuart nodded and left. "Well, I don't know about the rest of ya, but I think it's time for CC to give up the penthouse and move into the mansion with the rest of us." Fran looked at Max and Niles and finally CC.

"Right, give up my penthouse and move into Niles' room? I'd rather have him here." CC felt his arms around her middle and his warm breath on her neck.

Max grinned at them. "Actually I was thinking that the two of you should just take the third floor of the mansion. I never use it and it's three times the size of this penthouse. That way I'll never have to worry about either of you being late for work."

"Oh, Max!" Fran jumped up and down a few times! "I love it! We'll all be together!"

"Well, Darling," Max said. "That depends on Niles and CC."

CC turned in Niles' arms. "It's just a bunch of rooms, isn't it?"

"I'll make it the home of your dreams; I promise…do you trust me?" Niles coaxed.

"You and only you." CC took his mouth with hers and kissed him deeply. "Let's go home!"


End file.
